fliplinefanarcadefandomcom-20200215-history
Papa's Rolleria
Papa's Rolleria is an extra Papa's Gameria on this wiki to be created by Steve and consist to make delicious Cinnamon or Sugar Rolls! Workers * Hacky Zak * Sue * New Custom Worker Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Bake Station * Drink Station Customers * (Tutorial) * (Comes After Tutorial) * (Random) * (Random) * (Random) * (Random) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * Sarah (Time) * (Rank 1) * (Rank 2) * (Rank 3) * (Rank 4) * (Rank 5) * (Rank 6) * (Rank 7) * (Rank 8) * Kody (Rank 9) * (Rank 10) * (Rank 11) * (Rank 12) * Nathaly (Rank 13) * (Rank 14) * (Rank 15) * (Rank 16) * (Rank 17) * (Rank 18) * (Rank 19) * (Rank 20) * (Rank 21) * (Rank 22) * (Rank 23) * (Rank 24) * (Rank 25) * (Rank 26) * (Rank 27) * (Rank 28) * (Rank 29) * Lucy (Rank 30) * (Rank 31) * (Rank 32) * (Rank 33) * (Rank 34) * (Rank 35) * (Rank 36) * (Rank 37) * (Rank 38) * (Rank 39) * (Rank 40) * (Rank 41) * (Rank 42) * (Rank 43) * (Rank 44) * (Rank 45) * (Rank 46) * (Rank 47) * (Rank 48) * (Rank 49) * (Rank 50) * (Rank 51) * (Rank 52) * (Rank 53) * (Rank 54) * (Rank 55) * (Rank 56) * (Rank 57) * (Rank 58) * (Rank 59) * Ripley (Rank 60) * (Rank 61) * (Rank 62) * (Rank 63) * (Rank 64) * (Rank 65) Closers * (Monday) * (Tuesday) * (Wednesday) * (Thursday) * (Friday) * (Saturday) * (Sunday) Locals * Lucy * Holidays * Halloween - Unlocked at Rank 6 with Willow (Favored by Johnny, Willow, Jenny, Janana, Whiff, Gremmie, Professor Fitz, Kody and Sarge Fan) * Thanksgiving - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Sienna (Favored by James, Sienna, Bruna Romano, Steven, Nathaly, Taylor, Bertha, Doan, Yui and Hank) * Christmas - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Santa (Favored by Santa, Rita, Cecilia, Olga, Cherissa, Tony, Mayor Mallow, Crystal and Chester) * New Year - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Xolo (Favored by Little Edoardo, Franco, Xolo, Xandra, Vicky, Rico, Vincent, Zoe and Iggy) * Valentine's Day - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Scarlett (Favored by Scarlett, Mary, Greg, Kayla, Wylan B, Tohru, Roy, Yippy, Carlo Romano and Lucy) * St. Paddy's Day - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Georgito (Favored by Elle, Georgito, Edna, Gino Romano, Clover, Allan, Julep, Mitch and Skyler) * Easter - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Cletus (Favored by Ivy, Cletus, Mandi, Penny, Nicolas, Captain Cori, Perri and Andy) * Cinco de Mayo - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Thomas (Favored by Koilee, Connor, Thomas, Maggie, Austin, Peggy, Kenji and Rhonda) * Summer Luau - Unlocked at Rank 46 with Utah (Favored by Utah, Nick, Akari, Chuck, Marina, Kahuna, Nevada, Alberto and Trishna) * Starlight Jubilee - Unlocked at Rank 51 with Boomer (Favored by Hope, Wally, Boomer, Marty, Shannon, Robby, Lisa, Matt, Scooter and Clair) * BavariaFest - Unlocked at Rank 56 with Gaby (Favored by Prudence, Timm, Gaby, Hugo, Wendy, Duke Gotcha, Ember, Brody, Olivia and Ripley) * Big Top Carnival - Unlocked at Rank 61 with Foodini (Favored by Cooper, Rudy, Foodini, Mindy, Big Pauly, Sarah, Steve, Katy, Pinch Hitwell and Papa Louie) Minigames * Papa's Raceway (Monday) * Rose Shot (Tuesday) * Strike Out! (Wednesday) * Mitch's Mess (Thursday) * Burgerzilla (Friday) * Rico's Chilliworks (Saturday) * Hallway Hunt (Sunday) Ingredients Cakes * Regular Dough (Start) * Chocolate Cake (Start) * Caramel Cake (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Yui) * Red Velvet Cake (Unlcoked at Rank 26 with Scarlett) * White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Thomas) * Blueberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Matt) Toppings * Coconut Shavings (Start) * Cinnamon (Start) * Sugar (Start) * Mini Mallows (Unlocked at Rank 1 with James) * Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Little Edoardo) * Nutmeg (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Kody) * Sourballs (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Sarge Fan) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Doan) * Cookie Dough (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Tony) * Rock Candy (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Zoe) * Starfruit Topping (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Iggy) * Wildberry Derps (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Wylan B) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Boomer) * Raspberry Bark (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Scooter) * Mini Brownies (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Gaby) * Cotton Candy Waffers (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Katy) Creams * Vanilla Cream (Start) * Chocolate Cream (Start) * Strawberry Cream (Start) * Meringue Cream (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Koilee) * Sky Blue Cream (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Santa) * Neapolitan Cream (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Cherissa) * Peanut Butter Cream (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Mitch) * Huckleberry Cream (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Cletus) * Dreamsicle Cream (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Austin) * Mango Cream (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Utah) * Sugarplum Cream (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Kahuna) * Grapefruit Cream (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Ripley) Drizzles * Vanilla Drizzle (Start) * Cherry Drizzle (Start) * Chocolate Drizzle (Start) * Banana Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Elle) * Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Rudy) * Caramel Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Willow) * Watermelon Drizzle (Unlcoked at Rank 30 with Lucy) * Lemon Ice Cream Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Julep) * Passionfruit Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Perri) * Cantaloupe Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Peggy) * Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Trishna) * Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Foodini) Drinks * Coffee (Start) * Hot Chocolate (Start) * Orange Juice (Start) * Lemonade (Start) * Peach Tea (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Sienna) * Blackberry Hail (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Xolo) * Whipped Mocaccino (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Georgito) * Blueberry Milkshake (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Andy) * Cuban Oat (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Brody) * Greek Yogurt (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Louie) Holiday Ingredients Halloween * Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Willow) * Candy Corn (Unlocked at 2nd Day of Halloween) * Tarantula Cake (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Jenny) * Scream Decaf (Unlocked at 4th Day of Halloween) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Whiff) Thanksgiving * Autumn Leaves (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Sienna) * Crushed Almonds (Unlocked at 2nd Day of Thanksgiving) * Chocolate Fudge Cake (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Steven) * Grapefruit Juice (Unlocked at 4th Day of Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle(Unlocked at Rank 13 with Nathaly) Christmas * Cherry Cordials (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Santa) * Frostcaps (Unlocked at 2nd Day of Christmas) * Fruitcake (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Rita) * Winter Marshmallow Chocolate (Unlocked at 4th Day of Christmas) * Peppermint Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Olga) New Year * Favor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Xolo) * Yum n' M's (Unlocked at 2nd Day of New Year) * Countdown Crunch (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Xandra) * Tutti Frutti Milkshake (Unlocked at 4th Day of New Year) * Espresso Cake (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Rico) Valentine's Day * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Scarlett) * Cupidberry Derps (Unlocked at 2nd Day of Valentine's Day) * Pomegranate Tea (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Greg) * Valentine Powder (Unlcoked at 4th Day of Valentine's Day) * Lollipop Cream (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Kayla) St. Paddy's Day * Keylime Cream (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Georgito) * Golden Chocolate Powder (Unlocked at 2nd Day of St. Paddy's Day) * Minth Chocolates (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Clover) * Irish Cream Coffee (Unlocked at 4th Day of St. Paddy's Day) * Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Allan) Easter * Battenberg Cake (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Cletus) * Easter Eggs (Unlocked at 2nd Day of Easter) * Cotton Candy CreamMinth Chocolates(Unlocked at Rank 37 with Mandi) * Pink Lemonade (Unlocked at 4th Day of Easter) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Nicolas) Cinco de Mayo * Mini-Churros (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Thomas) * Horchata Dough (Unlocked at 2nd Day of Cinco de Mayo) * Cocoa Chipotle Cream (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Maggie) * Mexican Caramel Late (Unlocked at 4th Day of Cinco de Mayo) * Cinco Swirls (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Kenji) Summer Luau * Luau Punch Cream (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Utah) * Picked Mango (Unlocked at 2nd Day of Summer Luau) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Chuck) * Tropical Passionfruit Juice (Unlocked at 4th Day of Summer Luau) * Seafoam Cake (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Marina) Trivia * Either Pinch Hitwell or Sarah can be your last customers as they're the last time customers to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. Category:Games Category:2017 Games Category:Papa's Cheeseria Fan Category:Extra Gamerias